


Little Things

by LiannaAila



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, War, really anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiannaAila/pseuds/LiannaAila
Summary: A series of oneshots set anytime, anyplace. To hope, to love, to laughter, and to tears.Now available in Russian! (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7183095)





	1. A Fragile Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Violet Evergarden. All rights belong to its lovely creators.
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing alistairedd for translating this work into Russian!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first smile does not have a happy ending

The first time she smiled, it broke his heart. He couldn't stop thinking, internally screaming, as he numbly pinned the brooch to her throat. Her sapphire eyes were shining, burning brightly with indescribably pure joy, and her lips had only lifted a millimeter at most, but she was smiling, and he hated that he was the reason why.

There were things to do, wars to fight, people to kill. People who could have stood in the same position they were in. Close, barely touching, breaths mingling in the chilly night.

"Major?" she asks, lips beginning to tug downwards, and it's a perfectly valid question (for her), but he hears a silent condemnation reflected from the wretched, guilt-ridden mess that is his heart.

_You brought her to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I cried too much while watching Violet Evergarden. I love it.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dietfried sees a monster.

Dietfried sees the monster, standing perfectly still amidst the crowded bustle of the seaport. The bright sun glances off her platinum hair, sets the brooch at her throat sparkling with scattered emerald light. A salty breeze ruffles the hem of a beautifully designed dress, and her cerulean eyes are distant as she gazes at a pair of seagulls in the sky. His stomach curdles.

 

She turns, and then he is stalking towards her in barely restrained fury. 

 

“How dare you?” he asks, feels anger burn its way up his throat and spill over his tongue. Hate is good. Hate he can deal with. Hate makes him stand straight, in defiance of the  _ creature  _ that had terrified him, the one his brother had loved.

 

“Captain Diethard,” she says, a flicker of surprise crossing her face. “I apologize, I did not understand your question.” 

 

“You killed so many people, destroyed so much,” he seethes, noticing the briefcase she carries. “What are you  _ doing here? _ ” 

 

“I’m an Auto Memories Doll-”

 

His laugh is sudden, derisive, and cold. He knows his guards are watching, but they are watching out for him.

 

“Writing letters now?” he mocks. “With the hands that ripped apart so many lives? Oh, pardon, not the same hands, but they’ll be the same in the end. Disgusting.”

 

For a second, she falters.“Major Gilbert-”

 

“Gilbert is  **_gone_ ** ,” he spat, and now his hands were shaking. “How dare you bring him up?  **_You killed him_ ** .”

 

He doesn’t wait to see her flinch, doesn’t want to see the way she reels back as if she’s been stabbed. He spins on his heel and stalks to his carriage, the guards a silent presence at his back. If she sobs out his brother’s name behind him, cries out like her world has collapsed, he doesn’t hear. 

 

Despair has numbed his anger, bitterness deafened his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor children


End file.
